Miracles
by DJTYN3
Summary: Calley was abused by Jackman. She runs off having an encounter with Tyne. Tyne takes care of Calley but ends up falling in love with her. Jackman is now furious and becomes their worse enemy. Will their love be enough to handle it? CalleyxTyne Pairing


The rain came pounding down on the pavement. Calley was running down the sideway crying. She had her jacket clutched tightly around her. She kept running making it outside of Chuggington. Calley slipped on some of the water falling. She hurt her knee. " Oww." she moaned. She got up limping softly. She went off into the trees trying to keep out of sight. She slipped again sliding down the hill. She landed at the bottom of the hill going off into the trees once more. She found a tree and hid behind it. She sat down crying.

Tyne was walking home that night. " Agh damn rain." she growled under her breathe. She heard someone crying off to her right. She saw a pair of human footprints. She decided to follow the crying sound. She saw a pale outline sitting behind a tree. She turned on her flashlight shining it on Calley. " Calley?" she called softly. She saw Calley's head turn around. The whites of Calley's eyes were red. Tyne felt her heart break. " Tyne?" she croaked. Tyne took off her jacket wrapping it around Calley. She lifted up her friend saddle-style carrying her out of the trees. " I'm going to take you home." whispered Tyne.

Tyne took Calley all the way to her apartment which at the time sat on the outside of Chuggington. Tyne got Calley inside cranking the heat up. She sat by Calley taking her cold hand into hers. " So what has gotten you so upset?" she asked. Calley sniffed. " Jackman broke up with me." Tyne hugged her. " Oh? Why?" Calley began crying. " Cause I wasn't good enough for him." Tyne rubs her back gently. " Tell ya what I'll kick his ass first thing in the morning." Tyne smiles. She lifts up Calley's chin gently. " You can count on it." Calley smiles weakly leaning into Tyne.

Calley falls asleep in Tyne's arms. Tyne leans her head back against the couch yawning. She decides to get some sleep as well. She tucks Calley in on the couch. She turns out the light heading to bed. Tyne lays down on the bed sighing again. Her eyes slowly start to close.

The next morning comes. The sky outside was still dark. Tyne grunts getting out of bed. She finds Calley still sleeping on the couch. She smiles pulling up a chair watching over her. She removed a strand of hair away from Calley's face. " Poor lass." she whispers. Calley rolls over a bit showing a scar on her neck. Tyne's eyes widened. She wondered if Jackman had did that to you when they fought. This made Tyne even more pissed off. She stayed with Calley until Calley began to woke up. Calley looked around the room finding Tyne staring at her. " Hey." whispers Tyne. " How are you feeling?" she asked. Calley frowns a little. " It still hurts." Tyne strokes her cheek. " I know it does honey but it will get better." Calley leaned upwards. She looks down realizing she was all dirty from her fall. " I'd better get showered then." Tyne nods. " Down the hall to the right." Calley nods getting up. Tyne watched her scrawny frame. It looked like Calley had been neglected and abused. Tyne felt her anger rise even more. She thought Jackman knew had to take care of his family. Calley noticed Tyne was staring at her. " um excuse me." She murmured. Tyne snaps out of her gaze. " hm?" she asked. Calley smiled. " Are you done staring?" Tyne chuckles. " Yes."

Calley shook her head walking off. She stepped into the bathroom. She frowned. " Shit I didn't bring my bag with me." She mutters. She pokes her head out. " Um Tyne..Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" she asked. Tyne nodded. " Aye." Tyne gets up going into her bedroom. She goes through her drawer pulling out a long, grey t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. " Sorry but this is all I have that might be able to fit you." Calley nods. " Don't worry about it." She looks up at her. " Thanks." Tyne nods walking back into the living room. Calley closed the bathroom door locking it. She turns the water on getting in. She was all clawed up from last night. She still couldn't believe what had happened to her. She slid down the shower wall sitting in the bathtub.

Tyne was getting breakfast ready. It had been years since Fletch had been transferred out of country. She missed him a lot but kept it hidden. Her thoughts were on what she was going to do with Jackman. Her fury was still high. She sighed trying to prevent herself from losing it right then and there. She finishes putting Calley's on the table and taking her own into the living room. She ate waiting on Calley to get down showering.

Calley had been there for about an hour. She sighs getting up turning the water off. She dries herself off. She puts on the clothes Tyne gave her putting her uniform jacket on over it. She made sure she had her chug com in her pocket. She straightened up the first three dark brown bangs in her hair. " There." She whispers. She walks back out to find Tyne eating her breakfast. Calley walks quietly past her going into the kitchen. She sees hers sitting there on the table. Calley smiles trying not to cry again. She sits down and begins to eat it.

Tyne takes her empty plate back to the kitchen. Tyne washes it putting it away. " I want you to stay here today." She murmurs. Calley nods. " Alright." Tyne grabs her keys as well as her set of heat blades from the table near the printer. She put her visor back over her head. " I'll be right back." She mutters as she leaves the house.


End file.
